Younivers
by Volazurys
Summary: La guerre contre Xehanort est terminée. Riku n'a plus aucun but, sauf retrouver celle qui hante ses songes et qu'il n'a jamais vue pourtant. Elle, qui ne vit pas dans le même univers... et qui rêve de lui en mourant à petit feu.
1. Acte 1: Le destin à revers

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour! Joyeux Noël à tous, au fait, ah, ah!  
**_

_**Ceci est un two-shot, donc il sera publié en deux parties. Il a été écrit pour un event organisé par Elerina sur notre fandom français sur Kingdom Hearts. Je vous invite à aller consulter mon profil pour trouver l'adresse et le découvrir!  
**_

_**Lors de cet event, nous devions écrire un petit quelque chose pour chaque participant, selon la liste de ce qu'il aura voulu. J'ai écrit mon two-shot pour Plume d'eau ;). Je tiens aussi à signaler que c'est mon premier UA! Bon, c'est un semi-UA, en fait, mais quand même :D.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Younivers

()

_Acte 1 :_

_Le destin à revers_

()

Une odeur douce, embruns et quiétude mêlés en un parfum unique. Une vague et un banc de sable qui ne font plus qu'un. Riku s'y dirigea avec une nonchalance qu'il était bien loin d'éprouver. Il comptait rejoindre l'arbre à Paopu pour ne pas changer. Sous cet arbre, il laissait ses pensées libres comme le vent. Il s'y sentait un peu mieux qu'ailleurs, même si son mal-être s'étendait de jour en jour... comme s'il n'avait plus sa place ici. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il eue un jour ?

Un ciel d'azur, à peine gribouillé par un ou deux nuages ou par quelques voiles abandonnés par ces derniers. L'île de la Destinée. Un havre de paix après la bataille acharnée contre celui qui voulut remodeler les mondes, l'univers à sa façon : Xehanort, grand Maître de la Keyblade, qui courba enfin le dos devant le Kingdom Hearts.

C'était arrivé il y a quelques mois à peine, mais tout s'était précipité à la vitesse d'une aérolame, celle que brandissait Xemnas, un Simili issu de Xehanort et de Terra. Les Élus de la Lumière avaient décroché la victoire pour préserver les mondes et la vie de milliers d'êtres vivants. Ils avaient sauvegardé la Lumière, mais aussi les Ténèbres originelles, celles non corrompues par Xehanort.

Une victoire qui leur coûta bien plus que quelques blessures physiques ou mentales... comme la mort confirmée d'Ansem le Sage, qui se sacrifia pour Sora et Ventus. Terra succomba aussi, malgré les efforts conjugués de Sora, Riku, Lea, Kairi et Mickey pour empêcher cela. Aqua, qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à sauver non plus, et qui avait donné son cœur au Kingdom Hearts pour que ce dernier soit assez fort.

Naminé, Roxas... Riku ignorait s'ils existaient toujours à travers Sora et Kairi. Il s'était avéré que les deux Simili avaient sacrifié leur personnalité pour contrer Xehanort. De quelle façon ? Personne ne le savait. En tout cas, leur présence ne se faisait plus ressentir au sein du Porteur de la Clé et de la Princesse de cœur.

Lea était mort en voulant sauver Isa, qu'Even et Ienzo soignaient petit à petit au Jardin Radieux. Ses séquelles étaient nombreuses, hélas... Il n'était pas certain qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses yeux ni celui de la parole un jour. Celui au Simili surnommé Rafales Dansantes s'était fait tuer par le Devin Lunaire, encore réceptacle de Maître Xehanort, et ce sans qu'il n'eût aucune chance d'en réchapper. C'était arrivé juste avant que Kairi ne porte secours à Sora, juste avant la bataille finale.

Tant de morts, tant de peine... Pour des mondes en paix et la disparition d'un être malfaisant. Dans l'ombre, d'autres ennemis vicieux, ou désespérés, chercheraient peut-être encore à avilir la lumière et les ténèbres... L'un sans l'autre ne pouvait avoir de sens. L'un comme l'autre pouvait se révéler destructeur.

Mais Riku ne s'en souciait que peu à cet instant. Ses yeux se tournaient vers d'autres horizons. Oh, la tristesse pesait encore sur son cœur, et il faisait doucement le deuil. Par contre, à cet instant précis, ses pensées étaient à des kilomètres de ces sujets et ne se concentraient que sur une seule chose.

Un visage. Celui de cette fille qui ressemblait à Kairi, qu'il n'avait jamais vue... mais il la connaissait. Il le savait au plus profond de lui même si c'était impossible. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs, ce visage pâle. Et cet air triste qui ne la quittait pas. Cet air qui l'interpellait et qui l'amenait à penser à elle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans le cœur de Sora, et qu'elle lui avait posé la troisième question, Riku avait compris que quelque chose de fort les unissait. Or, comment ce phénomène pouvait-il exister en sachant qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés avant ? Et cette certitude s'effritait pour laisser place à une autre, effrayante, mais plausible. Et s'il l'avait connue, mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ?

Riku soupira, s'adossa un peu plus contre l'arbre Paopu en laissant pendre une jambe dans le vide. Le crépuscule effleurait l'océan calme, le couvait de ses jupons mordorés. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur victoire amère... et il n'avait pas bougé de cette île depuis. Cependant, tant de choses s'étaient produites en ces quelques mois.

Riku n'y pensait pas sans pour autant s'en ficher comme d'une guigne. Il était concentré sur d'autres préoccupations, qui le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'île lui paraissait trop grande pour lui, pour son être misérable qui se traînait sans aucun but.

Il se sentait vide comme un sans-cœur, mais ce vide le mangeait à petit feu.

Plusieurs fois, au cours de son combat contre Xehanort, la fille qui ressemblait à Kairi était intervenue dans ses rêves, ou même comme une image surgissant du passé. Quel passé ? Celui qu'il avait perdu ? Pourtant, sa mémoire avait été conservée à Oblivion, au contraire de celle de Sora.

Peut-être devait-il demander conseil à Maître Yen Sid ou au Roi Mickey ? Après tout, en tant que Maître de la Keyblade, Riku pouvait voyager entre les mondes. Kairi et Sora l'accompagneraient s'ils le désiraient, ayant été nommés Maîtres à leur tour après qu'ils aient vaincu Xehanort... Non.

Riku secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas envie. Yen Sid et Mickey ne pourraient pas l'aider, il en avait le pressentiment. Peut-être qu'il devenait fou ? Peut-être que finalement, les ténèbres le dévoraient seulement maintenant et s'en prenaient à sa mémoire...

Riku baissa le menton et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, à vrai dire.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que cette fille continuait de hanter ses songes.

X

XXX

X

Les étoiles. Ardentes, parfois ternes, mais toujours hantées par cet éclat que la physique seule ne pouvait expliquer. Elles brillaient dans cette immensité bien plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Riku ne l'avait que trop éprouvé, en sillonnant de monde en monde, que ce soit en vaisseau, en planeur, en rêve, ou même par couloir des ténèbres.

Entre elles se nichait le néant. Il n'y avait rien. Que du vide à l'état pur. Il l'avait appris grâce à ses voyages et au savoir du grand Yen Sid. Le son demeurait silencieux, seule la lumière pouvait un instant l'éclairer, même si c'était à retardement. Si une étoile disparaissait dans le ciel d'un monde, cela voulait dire qu'elle était morte il y a des millions d'années déjà.

Le néant des Étoiles était loin d'être vide cependant bien au contraire. Les ténèbres s'y logeaient quand elles le pouvaient, mais la lumière y parsemait ses diamants aussi et incitait les astres brûlants à les réchauffer pour former des mondes. Oui, certains d'entre eux naissaient de cette manière. Une étrange alchimie que Maître Xehanort avait étudiée jadis, quand il était encore sain d'esprit.

Les iris turquoise du jeune Maître de la Keyblade parcouraient la voûte céleste et ce vide entre les éclats en quête d'une réponse qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas : pourquoi ? Question trop vague ou trop précise ? Pourtant, cette réponse était si simple... ou trop compliquée pour une entité telle que le Kingdom Hearts. Le Royaume des Cœurs. Et cette question en amenait une autre.

Existait-il un seul univers, celui où Riku et des milliers de personnes vivaient, ou bien y en avait-il d'autres ? Les domaines du Rêve, des Ténèbres, du Néant et de la Lumière ne constituaient qu'un univers... mais peut-être qu'ils se mélangeaient aussi dans d'autres, qu'ils s'épousaient pour former une harmonie connue d'eux seuls.

Riku se frotta le front du bout des doigts. Et ces univers, peut-être étaient-ils habités... et le Kingdom Hearts veillait aussi sur eux, même si ce n'était pas sous la forme que lui connaissait. Peut-être qu'il se manifestait autrement. Ou alors, il n'existait pas, et ces univers n'étaient que chaos et artifice de la vie...

Riku pensait, voyait trop grand. Il délirait. Les rêves, surtout le dernier, ne l'arrangeaient pas. Il fixa ses ongles. Il avait revu la fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait toujours pas conscience de sa présence, même si depuis quelque temps, les songes prenaient la forme d'une histoire morcelée en plusieurs fragments.

Le contenu évoluait aussi : elle se trouvait dans une ville, surpeuplée à ce qu'il voyait, et elle vivait dans un environnement un peu gris, un peu triste, même si la ville semblait grande, paraissait à la pointe de la technologie. Pas autant qu'Illusiopolis, ou que le monde de Tron, mais quand même. Néanmoins, il y avait une petite touche « traditionnelle », issue du passé, qui ressemblait aux paysages qu'il avait pu découvrir dans d'autres mondes... comme celui de la Terre des Dragons.

Une ville qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Une ville qui lui fendait le cœur. À moins que cela ne fût la jeune fille ?

Lorsque Riku ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'aube caressait sa peau avec douceur. Il s'était encore endormi sur le balcon et avait le dos endolori à cause de sa position assise.

X

XXX

X

Les nuits, les jours passèrent, s'enchaînèrent à un rythme monotone. À l'aube de l'un de ces jours, Riku ouvrit les yeux. Il s'accrochait désespérément à son rêve, dont le dernier lambeau lui échappait sans aucun scrupule. Un combat qu'il était en train de perdre, inexorablement... et ça le rendait malade !

Le réveil fut dur. Tellement dur qu'il décida de retourner dans le monde des songes, rien que pour la revoir encore une fois, qu'elle le remarque enfin. La fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'azur. Il n'y parvint pas malgré ses efforts, se tourna et se retourna sans son lit en grognant et en soupirant.

Sa tristesse lui faisait mal au cœur, d'autant plus qu'il avait compris d'où cette émotion venait. Seule. Elle se sentait seule, comme lui, dans ce monde où elle errait comme une âme en peine, dans cette ville qui la rendait malade même si elle l'aimait. Seule comme si elle cherchait sa place dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il l'avait suivie durant toute une journée, silencieux, comme une ombre. De l'immeuble haut dans lequel elle habitait jusqu'au lycée où elle rentrait, dans son uniforme gris et triste. De la sortie de ce même lycée jusqu'au parc enneigé où elle se réfugiait malgré les rigueurs de l'hiver.

Elle s'asseyait alors sur un banc, levait les yeux vers le ciel tout en s'immergeant dans sa musique grâce à un lecteur de très petite taille, qui s'accrochait n'importe où. Ses écouteurs couvraient ses oreilles et les protégeaient du gel, au moins, même si ses mains semblaient bleuies malgré les mitaines épaisses qu'elle portait. Des mitaines avec des carrés noirs et blancs, qui ressemblaient à l'espèce de brassard que Roxas avait au poignet. Roxas...

Riku s'était assis à côté d'elle... mais elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, comme s'il était un fantôme. Peut-être qu'il en était un dans le monde où elle vivait... si ce monde existait vraiment. Par contre, il l'avait entendu parler à voix basse après un soupir :

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là... »

Riku s'était figé. À qui pensait-elle à ce moment-là ? Quel homme occupait-il de la place en son cœur cousu dans le noir et le blanc, seules couleurs qu'elle semblait vouloir porter ? Vers qui pouvaient bien se tourner ces yeux d'azur ?

Son cœur s'était serré brièvement de jalousie et d'une émotion proche de la détresse. Puis ce coeur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, lui avait écorché le souffle tandis qu'elle murmurait de ses lèvres blanchies par le froid :

« Mais il n'existe pas. »

Étrangement, ces mots avaient trouvé un écho en lui et l'avaient remué. Riku avait alors avancé la main vers elle pour la poser sur la sienne, celle qui tenait son lecteur de musique... et il s'était réveillé à ce moment-là.

Il repoussa ses couvertures avec humeur, le visage tendu, les iris traversés par des éclairs d'agacement. Tant pis, il la retrouverait la nuit prochaine. Après tout, il contrôlait de plus en plus son sommeil et ses rêves. Une bien maigre consolation pour une chimère... une folie qu'il laissait s'épanouir dans son esprit.

X

XXX

X

- Riku, que fais-tu ? Riku ?

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à Sora, qui avait fini par s'arrêter de lui parler et attendait qu'il réagisse. Son inquiétude n'était pas feinte. Riku ne semblait pas du tout aller bien ces temps-ci, il était loin d'être aveugle. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, ne se mêlait plus du tout des conversations avec Kairi, Selphie, Tidus et Wakka. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très bavard avant...

Il finit par se tourner vers son meilleur ami, battit des paupières pour chasser cette étrange impression en lui. Ses pensées et son mental se trouvaient à mille lieues de son corps. Il la cherchait. Il voulait établir un contact avec elle, la fille aux cheveux aussi sombres que l'ébène, mais aux yeux aussi purs que du cristal. Elle avait un air de ressemblance avec Sora. Pas d'un point de vue physique, mais la beauté du regard. Cependant, chez elle, il y avait ce petit plus qui...

- Riku ?

- Oh, Sora...

Riku soupira et détourna les yeux pour ne pas soutenir le regard du Porteur de la Keyblade. Ce dernier décida une fois de plus de masquer ses angoisses derrière un sourire, puis pencha la tête sur le côté en adoptant une voix malicieuse :

- On dirait que tu es ailleurs... que tu me caches quelque chose !

- Pas que je sache, répondit laconiquement Riku.

- Oh, arrête, va ! Je sais que tu es doué pour ne rien laisser paraître de tes émotions, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi, ni avec Kairi !

Sora éclata d'un rire amusé devant l'air blasé de Riku, qui se raidit avec brusquerie lorsqu'il ajouta d'un ton badin :

- Elle m'a avoué que ce regard que tu avais de temps en temps, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Par contre, comme c'est un secret de fille...

Le Porteur de la Keyblade continua de bavarder, mais Riku ne faisait plus attention. Il fixa le chemin de terre sur lequel ils marchaient pour se rendre jusqu'au petit port, là où les attendaient leurs barques. Il remarqua que la sécheresse estivale avait malmené la surface, qu'elle se craquelait sous leurs pieds.

Dans le monde de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, par contre, l'hiver parsemait son manteau... et le temps s'accordait avec les couleurs de la ville : gris, triste. Sora lui secoua le bras, le visage soucieux, puis lui dit :

- Riku ? Oh allez, ne m'en veux pas. On oublie cette conversation, d'accord ?

Il serra les dents; les paroles de Sora tournaient dans sa tête. Kairi... Elle savait ce qui le rongeait, ce qui lui brûlait le cœur, les entrailles, l'âme et l'esprit. Du moins, elle savait ce qui le dévorait, même si elle ignorait qui était la personne qui en était responsable. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire l'impasse en essayant d'être fort. Ces symptômes, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés... il finit par les admettre et leur donner un nom.

Il s'était attaché à cette jeune fille. Il en était tombé amoureux. Même Kairi l'avait « su » avant lui, avec son instinct. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout la chose n'avait rien à voir avec les contes de fées. Riku lâcha un sifflement rageur, planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main tellement il serrait fort son poing.

Sora avisa ce geste, mais ne dit rien. Il se tut et pointa du doigt Kairi, qui marchait vers eux. Riku retrouva son calme tant bien que mal, mais ne put chasser la douleur inscrite sur son visage. Personne ne lui posa de question, mais il savait qu'elles étaient là, pesantes, et légitimes.

Il s'en voulait de cacher ses problèmes à ses deux amis... sauf que cette fois, ils seraient incapables de l'aider.

X

XXX

X

Un soir, alors qu'il échouait à s'endormir, Riku quitta la maison familiale pour aller sur l'île du Destin. Une idée angoissante s'était insinuée dans son cœur torturé. La grotte contenait-elle encore la porte qu'il avait ouverte jadis ? Oserait-il y pénétrer et affronter ses derniers démons ? Depuis leur victoire sur Xehanort, le jeune homme n'y était jamais retourné, comme s'il voulait à jamais sceller une partie de son passé.

Et ce soir, il s'apprêtait à se le prendre en plein visage et en plein cœur pour une raison. Pour la rejoindre. Ou au moins, la voir et être vu d'elle.

Riku était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs existait. S'il pouvait aller sur son monde pour la retrouver, alors il le ferait. Or, ce monde-ci ne semblait pas se situer dans cet univers. Sinon, il serait parvenu à le localiser rien qu'avec Point du Jour. Son esprit fou se faisait-il trop d'illusions, à s'être enfoncé dans ses ténèbres... ou bien la jeune fille vivait non seulement dans un autre monde... mais aussi dans un autre univers ?

Riku inspira profondément alors qu'il était planté devant l'entrée de la petite grotte. Jadis, c'était leur cachette à Sora et lui. Puis Kairi s'était jointe au secret... Pendant un temps, la grotte avait été le témoignage des tendres sentiments entre la Princesse de cœur et le jeune Élu de la Keyblade. Enfin, elle avait été entièrement désertée, délaissée... parce que la porte s'y trouvait encore.

Celle que Xehanort avait créée pour transcender le temps, entre autres.

Riku serra les dents, mais trembla un peu. Cependant, il franchit l'entrée de la grotte. La porte... Il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes desseins que Maître Xehanort. Il ne désirait que découvrir la vérité, en même temps que de rejoindre la jeune fille. Dire qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom...

Le cœur battant, Riku se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à l'endroit où les dessins de Sora et Kairi se répondaient. Il n'y fit pas attention et se concentra plutôt sur l'arche brune située au fond. Son visage tressauta, mais il se reprit.

Il ne désirait pas bouleverser l'équilibre des mondes et de l'univers pour causer le chaos... Xehanort ne le souhaitait pas non plus lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire ses recherches sur les ténèbres et la lumière. Yen Sid et Mickey insistaient sur la responsabilité d'être détenteur de grands pouvoirs, sur le danger qu'ils pouvaient représenter...

Oui, mais ils ajoutaient aussi que rien n'était plus pur que l'amour, et rien que pour ce sentiment, des risques valaient la peine d'être pris, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Riku n'y avait jamais cru. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une fadaise que l'on racontait aux futurs adultes pour les inciter à grandir. Il ne l'avait que trop compris lorsqu'il se trouvait au Pays Imaginaire, le monde de Peter Pan.

Pourtant, en ce jour, il y croyait dur comme fer. Dur comme cœur. Cette nouvelle expression était belle et cruelle. Belle et rebelle.

Riku releva le menton et affronta la porte de son regard turquoise. Il avait choisi. Sa main se tendit en avant et invoqua Point du Jour, sa fidèle Keyblade. Les ailes rouges et blanches de l'arme semblèrent se déployer autour de la lame, qu'il pointa vers le centre. Un seul désir battait au sein de sa poitrine.

Soudain, une lumière bleue et intense naquit entre la Keyblade et la porte dépourvue de serrure et de poignée. Riku dut lever l'autre bras pour couvrir ses yeux. Un souffle de vent poussa avec force son corps, qui se sentit irrésistiblement attiré en avant. Ses amis lui en voudraient sûrement de les avoir abandonnés... ou même d'avoir osé faire cet acte. Sora, Kairi, Mickey...

Néanmoins, Riku sourit et ouvrit grand les bras à cette lueur de plus en plus chatoyante, aveuglante. Il entendait une voix l'appeler. Peu importe si c'était son esprit dévoré par la folie ! Cette voix, il désirait y répondre ! Quelque chose saisit ses membres et étouffa le cri qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser. La lumière fut attrapée par les ténèbres ensuite... et plus rien.

Le destin venait de retourner ses multiples robes. Un souffle de monde en était responsable.

Lorsque Riku ouvrit les yeux et parvint à reprendre ses esprits, il était étendu dans une allée enneigée bordée par des sapins. Il serrait contre lui quelqu'un. Une fille vêtue d'un long manteau blanc... qu'il reconnut. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle le regardait avec crainte, mais une espèce de tendresse qui le renversa. D'une main, elle caressait des plumes immaculées qui entouraient leurs deux corps, ainsi qu'une sorte de membrane rouge...

Riku se figea. Des ailes... Une d'ange, et une de chauve-souris. Elles venaient de lui et partaient de son dos. Son dos qui lui faisait si mal. Et sa Keyblade avait disparu.

C'est alors que sa voix le tira de son hébétude :

- C'est toi... c'est bien toi, mon ange gardien ?


	2. Acte 2: Les ailes du souvenir

()

_Acte 2 : _

_Les ailes du souvenir_

()

Lassitude, envie de hurler. Tous ces sentiments s'abritaient en elle, l'abîmaient dans la plus profonde des mélancolies.

Dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert les yeux après qu'elle fut sortie du ventre maternel, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas, Shio avait senti que quelque chose lui manquait. Plus tard, lorsqu'elleeut l'âge de se tenir debout et de parler, le sentiment d'être étrangère à ce monde où elle était née avait surgi des ténèbres pour s'emparer d'elle.

Il avait grandi en elle comme un vers qui s'étire, et la pomme qu'elle était se découvrait rongée de l'intérieur. Si elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un, Shio aurait été certaine de se faire traiter de dépressive ou de folle. Or, elle sentait au plus profond de son être qu'il fallait que quelqu'un la prenne au sérieux un jour...

Aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Ses yeux bleus, personne n'y regardait de plus près pour tenter de les déchiffrer. Son visage, aucun de ses proches, de ses amis, ou même de simples inconnus n'y faisait attention. Jolie, mais sans plus. Banale à bien des égards, mais trop étrange pour être considérée comme normale.

Shio, qui signifiait « marée ». Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle nommée ainsi ? Elle était loin d'être aussi belle que les vagues de l'océan. Ses cheveux, aussi sombres que l'ébène, ne les symbolisaient pas du tout, ils étaient raides comme des baguettes de bambou. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus proche de la terre chaude détrempée par la pluie, dont elle aimait l'odeur même si tout le monde trouvait que cette boue formée semblait laide.

Ces gens-là ne savaient pas apprécier la beauté quand ils l'avaient sous leurs yeux.

La jeune fille mit la musique un peu plus fort sur ses oreilles, serra les lèvres et se replongea dans son monde intérieur; là-bas, elle y était merveilleusement bien, mais ne pouvait jamais y rester bien longtemps, sous peine d'attirer trop l'attention sur elle de personnes curieuses de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, à quoi elle pensait. Ce monde-là, Shio l'aimait parce qu'il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui sur Terre était absent.

Et bien sûr, il y avait cet homme. Jeune, avec des yeux incroyables et une chevelure impossible à imaginer ici comme étant une couleur naturelle. Chez lui, elle l'était pourtant. Cet homme, il n'existait pas, sauf dans son esprit.

L'influence des jeux vidéos avait-elle altéré les fantasmes de base de l'être humain qu'elle était ? Non, puisqu'avant d'y avoir goûté, Shio le voyait déjà dans ses rêves toujours empreints de douceur et de folie. Des rêves bien plus vivants que sa vie réelle.

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement. Peut-être devait-elle aller consulter un médecin pour ce problème. Il était impossible de s'attacher à des personnes imaginaires, sauf pendant l'enfance... mais Shio, elle, n'avait jamais cessé de le faire même si elle avait fini par le cacher.

Cet inconnu avait grandi avec elle sans grandir. Ce mystère la laissait un peu perplexe, mais elle ne s'y attardait pas de trop. Le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était alors éclairci, et... son cœur avait sombré sous la douleur.

Il n'existait pas. Jamais ils ne vivraient ensemble, ni ne s'accorderaient un simple regard.

Shio serra les poings sur sa jupe. Le froid mordant du banc de fer lui parut plus cruel encore. Pourtant, elle restait assise dessus, faisait semblant d'être pétillante de vie, plaquait un faux sourire sur ses lèvres bleuies lorsqu'un passant la saluait. Elle donnait l'illusion de vivre. Son monde intérieur ne lui suffisait plus et lui créait tant de tourments... elle avait si mal ! Il en était issu, lui, qu'elle appelait à tort son ange gardien, parce qu'il représentait bien plus pour elle... Cet ange gardien qui n'existait pas.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau ses paupières fatiguées, la voûte céleste avait presque revêtu son manteau d'astres. Elle devait rentrer. Ce parc la déprimait, de toute façon. Au moins, il lui paraissait un peu plus familier que le lycée ou la maison.

Du haut de ses seize ans, Shio ne se sentait bien nulle part. Sauf dans son monde intérieur, celui qu'elle imaginait ou croyait imaginer. Sauf dans les bras de ce jeune homme aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux d'argent. Un an plus tard, elle serait assise à la même place, parlerait à voix basse de lui... et s'abîmerait plus encore dans la tristesse.

Parce qu'il n'existait pas.

Elle n'aurait pas conscience que ce jeune homme la regarderait d'une autre dimension, sous une forme astrale ou une simple émanation de l'esprit, et qu'il tenterait de poser la main sur la sienne avant d'être rattrapé par sa propre réalité.

X

XXX

X

Shio poussa un gémissement de désespoir; le sommeil lui échappa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et des larmes acides, brûlantes, coulèrent sur ses joues et achevèrent d'éclater ses dernières barrières.

Ils s'étaient vus, mais il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Là-bas, sur cette île qui représentait le cœur de son monde imaginaire. Elle lui avait posé une question – pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu formuler – et il lui avait répondu. Elle s'était aperçue qu'il était troublé, qu'il doutait, qu'il cherchait à se souvenir d'elle... Non, cela n'était pas possible. Pour lui, elle n'existait pas et inversement.

Shio saisit son oreiller et y fourra son visage pour étouffer ses sanglots imprégnés de fatigue. L'insomnie lui aurait été salutaire pour une fois. Recroquevillée en fœtus, elle maudissait plus que jamais la vie d'être aussi cruelle envers elle. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'être trop étrange, malade, folle.

Comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle aussi avait-elle été amoureuse ? Lewis Carroll n'en parlait pas. Peut-être que ça avait été trop douloureux pour lui.

Où ses pensées dérivaient-elles ? Oui, elle était folle. Folle d'amour et folle d'aller aussi mal. Folle et pétrie de sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'existait même pas. Pitoyable, grotesque. Combien de personnes en ce bas monde étaient-elles touchées par cette épouvantable malédiction au goût de sucre et de miel ?

Ici, ce n'était pas sa place. Ce monde, ce n'était pas sa maison. Cette maison, enfin cet appartement, ne lui appartenait absolument pas. Ce lit, ce n'était pas le sien. Jamais Shio n'en avait été plus persuadée.

Même son prénom était une imposture. Elle l'avait modifié secrètement pour qu'il colle plus à elle, l'inconnue. Un X au niveau du graphisme, même s'il pouvait se prononcer comme un « sh » dans sa langue natale. Xio. Cela ne lui avait pas plu. Non, pas du tout même. Son prénom, elle le voulait musical. Elle désirait qu'il fût unique.

Xion. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux. Lorsqu'elle l'avait formulé à voix haute, un carillon lointain avait retenti à ses oreilles. Son cœur s'était allégé d'un poids. Néanmoins, une vieille douleur s'était réveillée. Une douleur sourde, incompréhensible, impossible à définir. Une douleur issue d'une autre vie ?

Shio – non, Xion – se releva doucement et frotta ses paupières rougies. Elle fixa le volet fermé de sa fenêtre. Il était trois heures du matin. La ville devait dormir à moitié, ou être animée d'une énergie morte. Cette ville, qu'elle avait appris à aimer, mais qui la rendait malade aussi. Cette ville triste et grise, à la pointe de la technologie d'après les dirigeants de son pays.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Xion avait l'impression d'avoir souffert mille maux. Une autre vie... et puis quoi encore ? Son esprit cherchait-il des chemins plus tortueux pour s'égarer un peu plus dans ses délires ?

X

XXX

X

Hōryū-ji (1) somnolait sous un ciel gris et trop duveteux. Pourquoi y était-elle allée, alors qu'elle se fichait de la religion, quelle qu'elle fût ? Xion n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce pour l'atmosphère de paix qui se dégageait de l'endroit, malgré l'hiver rude qu'ils connaissaient en ce moment.

La neige avait recouvert son toit harmonieux et les allées bordées par des sapins. C'était là qu'elle s'était réfugiée après qu'elle eut visité l'intérieur de la pagode. Elle n'y était pas restée longtemps malgré le froid.

Xion soupira et attrapa une des mèches de ses cheveux courts. Elle refusait de les porter long depuis ses quinze ans. Elle se sentait plus elle-même ainsi. Cependant, chose étrange, dès qu'on l'interpellait par son prénom d'origine – Shio –, il lui arrivait de ne pas se sentir concernée. Elle devait faire attention avec cela, parce « Xion » devait rester secret !

Elle tritura une de ses mitaines en laine. Les carreaux noirs et blancs lui rappelaient l'échiquier de sa vie. Elle ne cessait de changer de camp, de violer les règles fondamentales. En vérité, Xion se cherchait... et cherchait sa place sur Terre, même si elle n'existait pas. La liberté l'appelait plus que tout, mais elle ne savait pas où la débusquer !

Les barrières l'empêchaient de venir toucher un des sapins, mais elle comptait l'enjamber lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus personne. C'était plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs. Le crépuscule donnait rendez-vous de plus en plus tôt en ce mois de décembre. Noël arriverait trop vite, et Xion ne souhaitait pas le fêter, ni même y penser.

Quelques flocons de neige échouèrent sur sa tête, qu'elle recouvrit de sa capuche. Son long manteau blanc affinait sa silhouette déjà mince et lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses bottes plates, d'un noir de jais, faisaient craquer la neige parsemant l'allée. Elle marchait sans but et raison sur ce chemin dont elle ne voyait pas le bout.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait tenté de faire le deuil. Oublier ce jeune homme inventé. Bien mal lui en prit, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas supporté et était tombée malade. Et encore, Xion s'estimait heureuse de s'en être sortie avec une simple grippe intestinale. C'était passé inaperçu aux yeux de sa famille, et c'était tant mieux.

Alors elle avait voulu l'aider. À chaque fois qu'elle rêvait de lui, il combattait une force obscure. Il n'était pas tout seul, mais il semblait avoir besoin d'encouragements. Sans réfléchir, Xion lui en avait donné. Il avait remporté sa bataille, et la jeune fille s'était dit qu'elle ne devait plus intervenir.

Pensive, elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Toujours ce gris souris, ce gris à vomir... ce gris qu'elle ne supportait plus. Il symbolisait l'absence, le chaos... et tout son être mâchait ce gris, en était empli jusqu'au bord ! Désespérément, ses yeux cherchèrent d'autres couleurs, d'autres nuances, même infimes. Sans en avoir conscience, elle se mit à appeler un nom qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes. Un prénom qui signifiait « terre ferme ».

La jeune fille fronça le nez et le front, se concentra davantage. Elle sentit à peine la morsure du vent soudain sur sa peau. Elle fit à peine attention à l'éclat du jour, qui grandissait... sauf lorsqu'elle fut obligée de s'arrêter et de fermer les yeux. Xion perçut alors que quelque chose était en train de se produire.

Son cœur se mit à battre d'affolement, mais d'une étrange excitation qui l'atterra. Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas en direction de la pagode ? Pourquoi plaçait-elle ses bras devant son visage comme une idiote en détresse ?

Un corps dur la frappa de plein fouet et la coucha par terre. Ce corps-là attrapa sa taille et la serra contre lui. Xion ne cria pas, même si elle aurait dû. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre et se laissa faire. Elle mit un moment avant de lever les paupières et de manquer s'étrangler. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux turquoise... C'était lui ! Non, impossible...

Pour s'en assurer, elle déplaça sa main tremblante vers ses ailes. Dans son rêve, il n'en possédait pas. À la place, il avait une arme étrange : une lame sertie par une garde ornée d'un œil bleu félin, et de deux ailes entrelacées. Une aile d'ange et une aile de démon.

Ces ailes, il les avait dans le dos. Xion les caressa doucement toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle se pétrifia l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle retrouva ses esprits rapidement et lui sourit tendrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était viscéral. Même si tout ceci était le jouet d'une hallucination, elle en profitait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

Elle le sentit se raidir. D'une voix tremblante d'émotion, Xion lui demanda :

- C'est toi... c'est bien toi, mon ange gardien ?

Il semblait hébété, mais cela ne dura pas. Sans rien dire, il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer en murmurant d'une voix étranglée – d'une voix grave, mais si belle à ses oreilles :

- Je t'ai retrouvée... Kingdom Hearts, alors tu existes vraiment !

X

XXX

X

Tous deux se relevèrent alors que la nuit achevait de naître au-dessus de leurs têtes. Riku refusait de lâcher Xion, et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. La neige tombait à gros flocons sur eux et les bénissait de ses étoiles éphémères.

Sans que la jeune fille ne s'y fût attendue, le jeune homme la saisit par la taille et les jambes pour la porter étroitement contre lui, lui adressa un sourire confiant, puis lui chuchota :

- Accroche-toi.

Xion ne se fit pas prier; Riku déploya ses ailes, donna une impulsion du talon, puis s'éleva avec douceur dans les airs. Elle cacha son visage dans son torse en gémissant :

- On pourrait nous voir... Les anges, personne n'y croit ici...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne nous emmène pas bien loin. Je connais ton monde.

Xion ne lui posa pas plus de questions. Riku les déplaça sous la sapinière la plus proche, à l'abri des regards. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il la déposa à terre et qu'elle quitta la chaleur de ses bras. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle baissa la tête et joua à tasser la neige avec son pied. Riku perçut son désarroi, ses interrogations. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il avait changé d'univers, qu'elle était en chair et en os devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, imagina que ses ailes disparaissaient.

Étrangement, cela marcha. Elles ne rentrèrent pas sous sa peau, ni ne se replièrent simplement, elles s'évaporèrent comme par magie. Riku sut qu'il pourrait les rappeler à loisir. C'était sa Keyblade qui se manifestait de cette manière.

Xion le regardait en coin, avec une sorte de sourire triste comme elle en avait l'habitude. Ce qui était en train de se produire tenait du miracle pur et dur, mais il ne durerait pas. Les belles choses mouraient si vite... et celle-là ne ferait pas exception. Son ange gardien disparaîtrait à son tour, comme les ailes qu'il possédait. Il ne pouvait pas rester rien que pour elle.

Riku s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le visage à deux mains. Il devait clarifier un point avec elle : il ne retournerait pas dans son univers. Il demeurerait auprès d'elle, et lorsqu'ils seraient prêts, alors il l'y emmènerait. Doucement, il lui demanda :

- Quel est ton nom ? Je n'ai jamais pu le savoir...

À sa plus grande surprise, elle lui dit :

- Mon vrai nom, ou celui que l'on m'a donné à la naissance ?

Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu une chose pareille ? Xion l'ignorait. Était-ce si important ? Hésitante, elle attendit.

- Ton vrai nom, si tu penses que celui que tu as ne te convient pas.

- Alors je m'appelle Xion.

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots. Une douleur vive naquit au sein de la poitrine de Riku. Il geignit et tomba à genoux en se tenant le cœur. Xion... Ce qui manquait à sa mémoire lui revint avec une force inouïe.

La cassure se ressouda, et le puzzle prit tout son sens. Xion, celle qui était l'incarnation des souvenirs de Sora, mais qui était parvenue à construire sa véritable personnalité. Xion, la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation condamnée à disparaître... et à être effacée des mémoires.

De son côté, Xion mettait les mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée, et reculait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il souffrir ?

- Non, s'il te plaît... Dis-moi ce qu'il y a...

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son cerveau de part en part. Une grimace de douleur transparut aussi sur ses traits. Cependant, la seule chose qui se libéra chez elle ne fut pas la mémoire de son ancienne vie... Juste un prénom. Celui qu'elle prononçait tout à l'heure, avant que son « ange » ne lui tombe dessus ! Haletante, elle se mit à genoux, lui prit le visage en coupe et lâcha :

- Riku...

Ce dernier eut un rictus, puis se calma soudainement. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Je ne ferai pas comme dans notre autre vie...

Perplexe, Xion le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce dernier lui servit un sourire tendre, rabattit une de ses mèches couleur ébène derrière son oreille et ajouta :

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais tu sauras tout le moment venu. Pour l'instant...

La seule chose dont se souvint la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, à cause de l'émotion, mais aussi du froid et de la fatigue, ce furent ses lèvres contre les siennes, douces et invitantes. Ces lèvres qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

X

XXX

X

Après être entré le plus discrètement possible, Riku la déposa doucement dans son lit en bénissant une chose : en partant de chez elle, Xion avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. La pièce était glaciale, mais il y remédierait...

Les parents de la jeune fille étant absents, il pouvait se permettre de rester à ses côtés quelques heures, avant de chercher un endroit où loger dans la ville même. Toutes ces choses, loin de l'effrayer, le remplissaient d'une sérénité tranquille. Son apparence risquait de choquer, mais s'il le fallait, alors il trouverait une solution aussi. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il était débrouillard et très intelligent.

Xion fronça les sourcils, ouvrit des paupières confuses. Ses iris croisèrent ceux de Riku, ce qui la fit bondir de surprise. Calmement, le jeune homme la recoucha et caressa ses cheveux en lui disant :

- Je suis là. Je ne suis pas près de partir.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me le jures ?

Sa voix était éraillée, elle tremblait peut-être de fièvre, mais Xion ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'aujourd'hui. Riku lui répondit par un nouveau sourire, puis un baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent sous le geste. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée, ni même embrassée ainsi...

- Je te le jure. Je me taillerai une place dans cette ville, comme dans tous les mondes que j'ai visités.

Il se mordit la langue après avoir sorti ces mots. Cependant, Xion ne releva pas. Elle était heureuse; elle savait qu'il ne venait pas de la Terre, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Celui qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle était enfant, et même depuis une autre vie... Il existait pour de vrai. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ces conclusions, Riku les formula aussi au sein de son esprit. Il se pencha vers elle, lui chuchota à l'oreille en lui saisissant la main :

- Un seul ciel, une seule destinée. Je suis parvenu à franchir la porte de ton « younivers », oui, ton univers à toi, pour te retrouver.

Un ange passa avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Mon cœur...

- … est un zéphyr ardent qui rêve de se déposer sur le tien, acheva-t-elle de dire à sa place, la voix pleine d'émotion.

- Notre histoire ressemble à une épopée, fit-il remarquer, en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

- Un rêve éveillé... mais je ne veux pas qu'il cesse.

- On est deux.

Le reste, leurs yeux se l'avouèrent avec beaucoup plus d'éloquence. Plus rien n'importait que cet instant présent, que même un souffle de monde ne pourrait rompre malgré l'énergie qu'il y mettrait.

L'amour était une bien plus étrange alchimie qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Le Kingdom Hearts, lui le savait... que ce fût dans un univers ou dans un autre.

* * *

Lexique:

Hōryū-ji (1): Temple bouddhiste situé à Ikaruga, ville de la préfecture de Nara au Japon.


End file.
